Sweet and Salty
by BlueRaposa
Summary: Everyone has unique taste. Though not everyone can respect another's preferences and that's when a misunderstanding happens. But sometimes the that mistake can be another's great fortune. Contest entry for DateMe.SasuHina/Friendship.


The hard surface of the prison cot ached his sore back. He sits up with difficultly, muttering quietly to himself a few curses to Sakura's in-human strength and temper. He groans as a sharp pain runs through his rips, still broken, he notices as he runs his callused fingers over them. This was not what he needed at all. Everything, from body to mind was broken. He looked about, or at least tried to when all he saw was black. Black, pure black. His ragged breathing increased, aching his fragile ribs with each inhale. Shaking hand reached over and frantically felt around his eyes. Fabric? Bandages. He sighed, ripping the fabric off. He jittered back in alarm as his world was still clouded. His heart beated against his throbbing chest as he dug and clawed his dead eyes.

"My eyes…my eyes! I can't see!" He screamed through his sore and dry throat. He stopped his hysterical clawing as his finger became damp. He moaned in odium, rubbing his blooded fingers on his pants. He swung his leg over the cot, regretting doing it so hastily as a shape pain dulled his legs. Taking time to recover, he braced himself on the cot and slowly raised himself up. His legs shook and throbbed, predominantly at his calves. With himself fully raised, he swayed is arms as he tried to keep balance only to fall back down on the cot in defeat.

"Dammit, what have they done to me?" He rubbed his sore legs and tried to channel whatever chakra he had. The channels weren't blocked, he noted as the remaining chakra flowed weakly and pitifully through his system. Good, he thought. He shook his head in self-assurance as he lay back on the cot, thinking better to save his energy and then escape. Despite the blindness.

As he lay on the solid pitiful thing of a bed, his ears perking from the loud clacking of mental upon mental. Voices, too faint for him to hear. His body tensed as faint, light footsteps echo through the prison halls. The figure stops right to his cell. He can hear there fidgeting feet, as if unsure of what to do next.

"Go away."

"I…can't do that. Get up, please." Their soft voice responds. It sounded oddly familiar to him. She sounded so meek for a prison guard.

"Politeness won't get you any further. Go away." He straightens himself from his previously disgraceful fetal position. She stayed silent for a moment before speaking again with more confident, "Fine. You are quite injured, Sasuke-ku…san." His brows puckered. Odd to be using honorifics on a criminal, he though. He shifts his body slightly as the cell doors unlocked. He heard them close again and lock as she walked slowly towards him. She felt her body over him, heist.

"What are you waiting for?" He taunted her. He shuddered in alarm as she shifted his body towards her. He grabbed weakly on to her thin arms. She jolted up in panic; his grip is shaky though he keeps a firm hold on her. He felt her stop her desperate jerking, and feel her slender fingers probing into his shoulders. A strange numbness moved from where she probed to the rest of his arms until his hold on her weakens. He arms fall back to his sides while she still grips on tightly to his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…forgive me." She gently apologized.

"What the hell did you do to my arms?!" Sasuke kicked wildly at her until he heard her scream in pain and the soft thudding of her hitting the stone cell floor. He regretting again for his rash action as his leg throbbed in pain from the frantic kicking. He tried to feel down his aching legs until he felt her digging her fingers into the muscle and once again felt the tingly numbness.

"Stop that! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke shouted as he tried to move his numb limbs.

"I'm sorry, but you must stay still for this-"

"What do you plan on doing to me?" He glared at her, or attempted to, not quite knowing for sure where she was from only using her low voice as reference.

"I…I simply placed a paralysis jutsu on your limbs. They will be fine in a while, but…but you must keep still. Please, Sasuke-kun?" The familiarity of her voice was nagging in him more and more.

"I'm not letting you do anything until you tell me what you plan on doing to me and who you are." She stayed quite, her hands still holding onto his legs. This paralysis jutsu must be weak if she must do it quickly, he thought.

"I was ordered to permanently close your chakra system by the Hokage. After I have done that, then you can be transferred to the hospital to be properly cared for. "She replied.

"And your name." She stayed silent again, before quietly answering, "Hinata."

He felt his body relax; forgetting the tingly sensation on his limbs and letting the Hyuga Heiress slowly close his chakra system.

"Hi...nata?" No face seemed to materialize to match the name in his muddled mind. Instead, a brown swirling pastry dripping with white frost appeared in his mind's eye.

Sasuke looked distantly at the cinnamon roll, his face contorted in absolute disgust. His hands laid flat on the cafeteria table as he glared at the erroneous desert. Apparently, someone, perhaps one of his many female admirers, had placed the cinnamon desert in his lunch bag during class. The generously large roll looked homemade and still felt quite warm. He picked up the roll carefully; try with quite some effort to not touch the large amount of frosting.

As he stood up, he noticed a pale eyed girl eying the roll with intense desire across from his table. Sasuke looked at her curiously, then back at the roll. Was she the one who had snuck the roll in his bag, he though. She noticed his piercing gaze at her and quickly looked down on her fidgeting fingers. No, he though, can't be her. He remembers often seeing the girl looking strangely at the Dumbass, blushing. He looked down at the unwanted roll. It would be a waste to just through it out.

"Hey, uh, gir-Hinata." She looked up at him before breaking the brief eye contact before her glaze lay pensively on the cinnamon roll, a faint blush on her rounded cheeks.

"You want this? You can have it, if you want." Her eyes meet his, gleaming with delight as a soft smile perked her lips.

"Y-yes." Sasuke stood over the table and reached over to hand the roll to her small outreached hands. She gave him a quick bow and immediately ate the tasty frosty treat with delight. As he sat back down, he eyed curiously at a single slightly bitten rice ball sitting near the Hyuga girl.

"You done with that rice ball?" She broke her fixation on the roll and looked uncertainly at Sasuke. He pointed to her nibbled rice ball, sitting inconspicuously on the table. She grimaced at the rice ball, noticing the fresh crabmeat tugged neatly inside.

"Sure." She handed the nibbled rice ball to Sasuke. His lips curved and he bit into the salty ball, savouring the fresh crabmeat.

"This is really good. This you make this?" She shook her head, wiping the frosting from her lips from her finished cinnamon roll. They sat silent as Sasuke finished the crabmeat rice ball, feeling satisfied and satiated.

"Th-thank you…again for th-the cinnamon roll. It w-was very good. Did…you make it?" Sasuke shook his head as he cringed. Like he would ever make them.

"I…I hate it when people don't take your personal taste into consideration."

"Sasuke?" He broke from his stupor when he felt something placed on his lap.

"I brought you something to eat. Eat as much as you can and rest up. They will be taking you to the hospital tomorrow." Hinata rested her hands on his back and chest as she hosted him into a proper sitting position. His bruised finger clenched tightly to the tray. His body felt utterly weak and hollow. A low growl emitted from his stomach. Might as well eat whatever she brought, he thought. Sasuke had hovered over the contents of the tray hesitantly. What if she poisoned them? Or put some sort of sleeping drug in his food?

"…There's nothing in the food." He heard Hinata answer. He sighed, no longer able to handle his pangs; he randomly grabs an item from the tray. It felt round and soft in his hand and slight moist. He brought the strange food to his face and sniffed the round object. Rice and a hint of crab. His lips curled and he bit jubilantly and hungrily into the rice ball.

"It's…nice when people take personal taste into consideration. Even for a prisoner." He looked up to her murky face and his vision cleared slightly enough for him to see her lips curve.

**Coooorny. While this is my entry for the DateMe Sasuhina contest. The theme was darkness and light, to show how Hinata and Sasuke's personality differ from each other. So I decide to use food to show this! :P**


End file.
